


刹那久长

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Summary: 复联4开始的那个铁，ABO，发情期。一切bug都是为了满足我想日铁的欲望。搞铁使人快乐，搞铁给予人希望。搞铁使我无所畏惧，搞铁使我忘记悲伤。搞铁使我拥有梦想，搞铁使我奋发向上。





	刹那久长

1、

Tony把反应堆拍到他手上然后晕过去的那一秒，Steve感到了异样。

像是有什么东西在空气中轻轻炸开了，七彩的肥皂泡沫，漏出包装袋的胶质糖果，晨起第一缕的咖啡豆香气，像羽毛枕头那样柔软，带着熟悉的温度。引的Steve情不自禁地去追，却被横在他身前的女特工挡住了。Natasha的面容冷静，岿然不动，Steve看见Bruce在她身后把Tony抱走了。

他猛然惊醒，几乎是瞬间意识到那是什么，这个念头把他自己都吓到了。Nat摇摇头，退回到他身侧。

过了一会儿Bruce出来了，他面色凝重，轻声宣布了结果。

“发情期。”

 

 

2、

“他目前的身体状况已经不适合用抑制剂了。”

Bruce对他们说。

Steve的心因为这句话瞬间揪紧了。他干着嗓子，一次次握拳又松开，始终不知道该说些什么。他始终是个过时之人，赞叹于现代科技，有时又突兀地被它的某些无能为力的地方打倒。就像是现在，它甚至无法缓解Tony的痛苦。

“事实上，Omega有自己的保护机制。Tony现在这个样子，本来是不应该发情的。”

Bruce犹豫着说。他其实不知道这件事该不该告诉Steve.

Omega的身体会永远记住标记过他的Alpha，哪怕那个标记被人为清除掉了。而虚弱的Omega遇到了曾标记过他的Alpha，生理机能就会本能的做出保护措施。使Alpha再次标记他，以此保证Omega的安全。

“引诱性发情。”

Bruce说。

“没有任何解决办法吗？”

Steve哑声问。那些话像是一把薄刃，掀开陈旧的伤口，不断提醒着他一个显而易见的事实。

他们之间没有连结了。

“事实上，有。”

Bruce和Nat对望一眼。Steve觉得心下一沉。

“我们所知道的伤害最小的方法，就是——”

“你标记他。”

沉默持续了一小会儿。Steve脑子里有无数个想法闪过，他掐住自己的大腿强迫自己冷静下来。

抓住要点，Rogers，这就是两个选项，一个能帮助Tony，一个不能。

“你确定，Bruce？真的没有其他办法了吗？”

Steve沉声问。

“我很抱歉，Cap. ”

Bruce的双手绞在一起，他尽量使自己的措辞清晰一点。

“但是，你以前标记过Tony. 这样的话过程相对来说轻松一点……他不能再受更大的刺激了。”

“好的，我明白了。”

Steve点点头，解开袖口。

“你们可以先出去一下吗？”

 

 

3、

医护室就在他眼前，Steve轻轻拉门进去，空气里弥漫着一股甜香，不像一般Omega发情时那样浓烈，而是清清浅浅，软乎乎地在鼻尖打着转儿，像是一颗新鲜草莓或者烘焙的温热的面包片。

床单中间隆起来一块，是Tony把自己埋了进去，只露出两截柔软的棕发在被子外面，随着呼吸微微打颤。

Steve尽力收敛起自己的信息素，他轻手轻脚地走到床边，慢慢地把被子拉下来一段。Omega额头抵着膝盖，蜷成不可思议的小小的一团，正因为覆盖物的消失而发抖。Steve不敢碰他，这样看着Tony真的瘦的触目惊心，他竭力释放出安抚性的信息素，慢慢地把Omega整个包裹了起来。他能感到空气中有什么东西变了，Omega脆弱、慌张、带着点歇斯底里的意味的信息素安静了下来，转而一点一点缠上Steve.

紧接着Tony叹息了一声，尽管还是紧闭着眼睛，但他放松了下来，四肢也舒展开来。身侧的床单上有个圆圆的湿痕。

这时Steve才发现他没穿裤子，也没穿内裤，只剩下一颗扣子的上衣也没什么遮盖性。他也发现Tony已经硬了，阴茎从柔软卷曲的毛发中立起来，毫无防备的展示在Steve眼前。他的胸脯一上一下起伏着，根根肋骨清晰可见。乳头可能是被他自己蹭的肿起来，带着他完全勃起的性器也微微晃动，更多Omega甜蜜的信息素漏了出来。

Steve站在床边脱掉了裤子，AO吸引力搅的他大脑一阵阵发昏。Tony因为他上床的动作瑟缩了一下，十指绞着床单显出白色。突如其来的发情期加上过度虚弱的身体完全把他搞懵了，他现在脑子里大概没剩下几个完整的句子。

这副脆弱不安分模样极大的刺激了Alpha的本性，Steve半跪在他身边过度呼吸着，几乎不受控制的去触碰Omega柔软的棕发，想象手指扣住那些可爱的小卷发将男人按向身下，用坚硬的性器将Omega噎到眼角发红，呼吸颤抖，最后喉咙沙哑得什么都说不出来。而他的指尖轻抚过Omega敏感的后颈，然后手掌穿过他的脑后把他扶了起来。

Tony整个人软趴趴的挂在他身上，呼吸又轻又急。他实在是太瘦了，摸着全是棱角，Steve小心地触碰着那些在皮肤下凸起的骨头，他抬高Omega的臀部，试探性的放了一根手指进去。是了，他就是那种Omega已经可以含着一个指节到达高潮还是要做前戏的人。Tony的脑袋垂在他的肩膀上，只是小声地叫了一声。于是Steve开始在甬道里小心地戳刺，他用指尖撑开湿滑的肠肉，带出一小股热热的润滑液。他不敢一次给Tony太多刺激，但是Tony还是很快连脚尖都在颤抖。他半声半声的喘，发出的声音像幼猫叫，指尖连Steve的肩膀都勾不住，在他加入第三根手指的时候射了出来。

Steve保持着进入的姿势，小心地把他放平。Tony在他抽出手指的时候呜咽了一声。他喘的整张脸都红了，额发湿答答的耷拉着，依然紧闭着眼睛。Steve帮他把头发拨到一边。身下的Omega湿漉漉的冒着热气，像是块浇了糖浆的布丁那样可口。Steve甚至觉得自己疼得快软掉了，Omega信息素像是高温蒸汽一样糊住了他的视线以及思维。他帮助Tony趴成俯卧的姿势，身下人听话的过了分。他安静的把脑袋埋在枕头里，下身高高抬起，挺翘的臀肉与腰线显出一个饱满的弧度。湿透了的穴口完全暴露出来，周围有些亮亮的水迹。

Steve俯身上前，早就蓄势勃发的阴茎在湿热的臀缝间滑动，滚烫的温度传到穴口，引的Omega敏感的一颤。他并没有着急进去，而是着迷地用手掌从Omega的耳后，缓慢抚过清晰凸起的脊柱，再到会阴。粗糙的掌纹摩挲过Omega现如今敏感得过分的皮肤，Tony很快受不了似的细细呻吟，身体也轻轻摇晃起来。这时Steve才开始动作，指尖分开高热的穴口，尽量缓慢地纳入，过程长的像是受刑。而身下人无声无息，直到整根没入时才嘶哑的叫了一声。

处在发情期的甬道温暖湿润，肠肉在他进入的刹那就一层层缠了上来，Steve的手指按在Tony的腰侧，控制着自己不要使太大力。他忍住抽插的冲动，低下头查看Tony的情况。Tony的睫毛细细密密的抖，眼角红了一圈，正小口的喘气，但并不是非常难受的样子。于是Steve才开始冲撞，他把节奏也放到了最慢，每隔几下就停下来看看Tony.

这是一场主动方不会得到多少快感的性爱，但是没关系。

Tony先开始低低的叫，他发不出更大的声音。体内巨大而坚硬的性器着了魔般缓慢地挺动，一寸寸顶开敏感充血的粘膜，每一下都实实的落在前列腺上。虚弱的肺叶可怜巴巴的挤入一点空气，又被混乱的吐息冲散，对他来说太过强烈的快感让他几乎窒息。

接着他开始喘，直喘的把自己呛到。他浑身软得几乎脱力，一边哭一边咳，眼泪和唾液把床单浸湿了一圈。他在力所能及的范围里蜷起手臂，泪眼朦胧的看着眼前的景物摇晃。

身后Alpha的信息素太熟悉，像个他不敢轻易醒来的梦。那种气息汹涌地覆盖着他，有生命力一样丝丝入侵着，他感觉自己被浸透了，也湿透了。他的屁股不断分泌过多的、不必要的粘液，不仅让他们的交合处变得滑溜溜的，还滴滴答答的滴落在身下的床单上。他记得他向那个人抱怨过Omega这种太超过而且有点让人厌烦的能力。谁会想在一堆莫名其妙的液体里做爱啊？而且每做一次就要换一次床单。

他咬住自己的指节，终于又一次在身后人顶弄他的敏感处时浑身颤抖的射了出来。

Steve摸了一下他的身下，然后把他翻了过来。Omega在高潮的余韵中颤抖、喘息，他的睫毛被泪水和唾液糊的一塌糊涂。Steve用手为他擦干净，手指在触到嘴唇的时候顿住了，那里柔软得他不敢多用力。而Tony顺从的张嘴，舌尖在指腹上打了个转儿。他的双腿还在发颤，却乖巧的含着Steve的手指。

Steve愣住了，拇指在他的唇角摩挲了一阵，再次挺身进入。这次他有点乱了章法，Omega发出一声被呛到的抽噎。他的叫声孱弱又甜腻，时不时被突然的力度打断。有一缕头发在他的额前黏成一个小卷，惹人怜爱的趴在那儿，一直在Steve眼前晃，晃得他忍不住去亲吻那儿。细碎的吻很快从额前移到唇角，Steve揽着发抖的Omega深吻。这个姿势进入的更深，Tony的睫毛一直颤，挠着他的鼻梁，痒的他想笑。

Omega被吻到喘不过来气，他迷茫的伸出舌头舔了半圈嘴唇，忽然伸手勾住Steve的肩膀。

Tony的眼睛眨了两下，棕色的虹膜笼着一层雾气，眼泪不停地溢出眼眶。他安静又懵懂的向上看着，隔了一会儿，发出半个破碎的音。

“Ste……”

他一点一点嘶哑的拉长气，把那个音抵到舌尖才缓缓发出。

“Steve……”

Steve顿住了。他把人搂起来亲吻，颤抖着吻去他脸上那些咸湿的液体。他屁股里流出的液体把他们两个人都弄得一团糟。Tony叫他名字的方式就像是把他打碎了又重新拼了起来，断骨之痛宛如救赎。

然而当他看向他的眼睛，看到那些不正常的情欲留下的痕迹，他清晰地知道现在的情况：Tony根本就不清楚到底发生了什么，Omega的身体机制逼他放弃了所有抵抗。Steve现在进行的只能算一场医疗帮助，他不该因此感到任何有关如释重负之类的情绪。

而内心有个更小的声音对他说：这说明了他潜意识里还是选了你。

Tony靠在他胸前，呼吸绵长，像只只露出脑袋的小羊羔。过了一会儿他抬起头，在Steve的喉结上轻轻咬了一口，不疼不痒的，微润的发尾扫过皮肤留下热气，撩的人心痒。

Steve深吸一口气。

正式成结必须进入生殖腔，一般Omega在发情期的第2或3天才会打开生殖腔。而他们没有那么多时间了。

Steve按着Tony的后颈，腺体被控制住的感觉可能让Omega有点紧张，但这点感觉很快被Steve在他体内搞出的动静打散。一声尖叫卡在他的喉咙里，Steve撞上了那个Omega身上最柔软地方。它又湿又热，像是即将融化的黄油。

他握住Tony的腰，变换着角度不断小心戳刺，试图找到突破点。Omega从来没有被这样反复碾磨过腔口。那里从来是禁区，平时稍微碰一下会疼的要命，然而自己打开进去时又爽的要死。而现在他只恐惧地感觉痛感和快感一起袭来，即将被人强行打开身体的错觉在他脑子里疯狂叫嚣着。逐渐幻化成一种奇妙的快感。他的阴茎在他们身体中间可怜兮兮的淌着水，它在今晚还没有接受过爱抚。

他在Alpha终于进去的时候昂起脖子尖叫了一声，射的一塌糊涂。而Omega高潮仍然像洪水一样包裹着他，他的整个下身都是酥酥麻麻的，不断被巨大的快感冲刷着。坚硬的性器不容抗拒的碾过脆弱的腔体。高热的内壁因为Omega的不断高潮而收缩，一股热流从内部冲了出来，比一切都舒服地吮吸着他的阴茎，Steve最后冲撞了几下就射在了他体内。滚烫的精液尽数注入内腔，异常敏感的内壁被冲刷的感觉让Tony再次无声地尖叫。

Steve掀开手掌，露出那个已经被他捂到温热的腺体。Alpha浓烈的信息素注入血液，迅速与Omega的信息素重叠交互，再次融合的感觉熟悉又陌生，美好得让他鼻尖发酸。他舔舐那个渗血的伤口，引的高潮后的身体敏感的轻颤。

Steve从他的身体中退出来，精液并没有流出来多少。Tony轻轻呜咽一声，合拢双腿，困倦地缩了起来。Steve把他抱起来换了床单，用毛巾帮他擦干净身上的痕迹。Tony紧闭着双眼，棕发蜷曲湿润。

他用手指扣着被套，在已经结合的Alpha的信息素下慢慢放松了下来。Steve盯着他看了一会儿，忍不住拨开他后颈柔软的棕发，露出那个隐秘的伤口，轻轻地吻了一下。

他闻起来就像大海和花朵的混合物。

Steve这样想着，终于起身离开了房间。

 

 

 

——————————————————————————

 

可能还有个后续什么的。比如，摩根就是这么来的。然后摩根大概几个月的时候队长和铁吵架（什么原因我们先不管他）铁气到了就把自己的衣服扯开露出标记的伤口说队长强/奸/他，队长很难受也很生气，就问他，那摩根呢？你是怎么看待摩根的？

Tony像是被猛然戳中了痛处，他红着眼，声调嘶哑剧烈。

“你他妈别跟我提她，她和你没关系！”

 

狗血言情妈耶我在写什么


End file.
